cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seihou
Nation Information Seihou is a growing, developing, and old nation at 233 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Seihou work diligently to produce Furs and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Seihou is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Seihou has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Seihou allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Seihou believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Seihou will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Further information, culture, and history Seihou (Old Houraian for "Western Hourai") is home to the unique culture of the Houraian people. It is a nation of Kindergartens, Schools, and Universities and not much more. They are ruled by the benevolent Headmistress Hourai. It is Houraian tradition to name the Headmistress after the original ruler of the small nation many years ago. The current Headmistress Hourai's rule has brought about major reforms in state policies concerning multiculturalism and the class system. These reforms allowed for better recognition of varying cultures within Seihou, and the bettering of the social class system. Today, Houraians are ranked amongst the highest in the world in academics and the arts. There is strong emphasis on history, knowledge, and understanding of the world in Houraian society. All levels of education are mandatory and are free of charge. Language The Houraian people can fluently speak several languages such as English, Japanese, German, Swedish, and Dutch; making it a popular tourist destination. However the native language of Seihou is Houraian, a language isolate similar to Germanic languages, but uses the Katakana script. The constitution of Seihou gives all official languages equal status, and all may be used in any situation at any time. However, English and Japanese remain the most commonly used languages for diplomacy and trade. Headmistress Hourai Headmistress Hourai (Born: Rosetta ven Houraisen:) (Houraian: ロセタヴェヌホウライセン) is the current head of state of Seihou. She is particularly popular with her people as her social reforms helped Seihou get into the modern times, and united the various ethnicities within the nation. The Headmistress routinely ventures outside of her Family Mansion to mingle with the citizens and students as an equal. During the rare times of war, she prefers to fight alongside the Houraian soldiers to give them support and morale. The Headmistress is quite active in world society, although still finds time to spend with her own people. Foreign Relations of Seihou Seihou maintains a defense force to protect its students and citizens from attack. The Valkyrie Guard (Houraian: ヴァルキリヤワクタ) is the name of the Houraian Defense Forces that respond quickly to any attack on Seihou or a friendly alliance member. The constitution of Seihou forbids the use of military force to act as an aggressor against another nation no matter what the situation. When it comes to politics, Seihou stays neutral at all times and urges the use of common sense and general good will when situations get heated. However this is not always successful. The policies of Seihou have led to war being only a rare occurrence; all battles fought to date have also been small and resolved fairly quickly. The Headmistress is open to most forms of discussion and diplomacy, regardless of alliance affiliation; but will refuse talks with nations and/or leaders that have a history of aggressive, provocative, or illegal behaviour.